


asthma and tea fires

by Raichi_Lumi



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (≧◡≦) ♡ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Arson is not a joke Hinata, Bokuto and Kuroo enjoy making fun of Tsukki, M/M, Neighbors, Pining, Yamaguchi has asthma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichi_Lumi/pseuds/Raichi_Lumi
Summary: Tsukishima moves into a new apartment complex and joins Hinata, Kageyama and Yamaguchi for their morning runs. All goes downhill when Hinata decides to commit arson and leaves Yamaguchi homeless.or, Tsukishima joins a running group only because he's fallen for Yamaguchi.Tsukkiyama Week 2020 - Day two: Neighbors
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (≧◡≦) ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891531
Kudos: 61
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	asthma and tea fires

Kei moved into his current apartment complex two months ago and in that time, he learned a few things.

1\. His neighbors, Bokuto and Kuroo, demand for him to join them to drink every Saturday.

2\. His upstairs neighbors, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Kageyama leave every morning at 5 to run.

3\. **DO NOT** , eat Hinata's cooking (or whatever he considers food).

4\. If all fails, go to Suga's apartment downstairs to tell him that Bokuto got stuck on the fire escape again.

His community was every active and talkative group, which he didn't enjoy but a certain someone made it tolerable. 

His upstairs neighbor, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

* * *

He met the 21 year old when he was running in the morning, seeing him do the same, well trying. He kept taking really shallow breaths as he stood hunched over, catching Tsukishima's attention and causing him to walk over, concerned by the action.

"Everything okay?" Tsukishima asked, keeping his voice in the constant tone he used to talk to others. 

The male bobbed his head up, a pained smile on his face. This caused Tsukki to worry a little, confused about his neighbor. He went with Kageyama and Hinata every morning for runs, why was he suddenly in pain now.

"I should be fine. I'm having a quick asthma attack," Yamaguchi said in between breaths, raising a red flag. 

"Are you sure?" Tsukki asked, obvious doubt in his question. Yamaguchi nodded before he wheezed in a breath, making Tsukishima decide that he isn't okay. First thing Tsukishima would ask is if he had an inhaler on him but it seemed that he didn't.

"Where's your inhaler?" Tsukki asked, causing Yamaguchi to point to their apartment complex. He nodded and stepped to leave, guilt pinging up his chest. How could he leave Yamaguchi alone while he's wheezing his lungs out. He thought for a minute, he could walk with him but it would probably take more time then he would like. Without warning, Tsukishima picked Yamaguchi up bridal style, the man's eyes widening but he didn't say anything.

Everything was completely fine as Tsukki ran to the apartment complex, wanting to slap himself as he stared at the broken elevator sign. The blonde took in a deep breath before running up 4 stories, reaching his floor. Only one more and he was done was what he wanted to think before he saw Bokuto and Kuroo staring at him. He mentally scowled as he continued, knowing they were going to bring this up later. Tsukishima reached Yamaguchi's door and placed the male down, holding his hand out. 

"I need your keys," Tsukishima stated, Yamaguchi nodding and taking it out of his pockets and plopping them on Tsukki's palm. He nodded and turned the key into the lock, opening up the door. He walked Yamaguchi into his apartment, slightly looking around before the shorter boy pointed at the bathroom.

"It's in the medicine cabinet," He forced out, coughing after it. Tsukishima darted that way, opening up the mirror cabinet to see the orange inhaler. He snatched it and quickly walked back, handing it to Yamaguchi. Yama took the device and inhaled his medicine, slightly coughing but not as bad as before. 

"Thanks Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, catching Tsukishima off guard.

"Tsukki?" He echoed, causing Yamaguchi to perk up. His face slight lit up as he put both of his hands out, slightly flustered.

"It's just a nickname b-but it's okay if you rather be called Tsukishima!" He blurted out, stumbling on his words.

 _"Cute."_ Tsukishima immediately thought, and then wanted to punch himself for his intrusive thought. "No, it's okay, I'm just messing with you," He said, assuring Yamaguchi. 

"Would you like some tea? I grew some tea leaves in my pots over there so we can have them fresh," Yamaguchi asked, pointing over to the healthy growing plants that sat on the fire escape. 

"Yeah, that would be nice," Tsukki said, going with him to pick the leaves.

Let's just say, Bokuto and Kuroo brought up the fact that he was in his neighbor's apartment for an hour.

* * *

Tsukishima now joined Yamaguchi for his morning runs, and watched as the two other idiots full on sprinted down the street, yelling the whole time.

Yamaguchi laughed at their antics, making Tsukishima's heart flutter every time he heard his heart warming laugh.

A small smile would form on Tsukki's face as he fondly looked at Yamaguchi, wanting to stay in that moment forever.

Bokuto and Kuroo seemed to pick up on this, and definitely brought it up the next time they drank. 

"So Tsukishima, how's your lover boy upstairs?" Kuroo asked, making Bokuto choke on his beer as he tried to laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tsukishima said, trying to shove away the topic.

"I think you do, Tsukki," Bokuto said, raising the pitch in his voice to try to mimic the way Yamaguchi says it. Tsukishima scoffs, trying to act calm but he knew a small blush covered over his face.

"Jeez, let's not talk about all the pining," Bokuto exclaimed, throwing himself on Kuroo dramatically.

"Oh Bo, you have no room to talk. Remember you before you and Akaashi got together?" Kuroo said, teasing him as he gasped.

"You're supposed to be on my side Tetsubro!" Bokuto whined, making Tsukishima chuckle. 

* * *

Tsukki was used to his two month schedule. Wake up at 4:30, get dressed, use the bathroom, stretch for ten minutes and meet Yamaguchi and the others in the lobby to go on their run. It was the day it changed that put Tsukki off track.

He waited in the lobby for 20 minutes, realizing that the three weren't coming today. He continued with his daily plan, starting his run.

Yet it felt different without Yamaguchi. Tsukishima didn't really feel the motivation to run without the green haired male looking up at him and smiling, talking to him about the different types of plants he was growing and how Hinata didn't like tea unless it was really sweet.

He decided to turn in early, walking back to the complex to see firetrucks and a huge crowd outside. Smoke flew up into the air, from one of the stories. Tsukki counted, his finger landing on the smoky story. The 6th story. Yamaguchi's.

"Suga, what's happening?" He asked the building manager, making the older male looking up to him.

"There's a fire on the 6th story. It originated from the apartment in the middle but all three occupants were in there," He explained, the word 'were' striking Tsukishima with relief.

"Where are they now?" He asked, his voice a little antsy. Sugawara directed his eyes to one of the ambulances that was closing its doors.

"Well, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio are leaving in that one with minor burns. Yamaguchi Tadashi left in one earlier, he was conscious," Suga informed him, one of the firemen walking up the him. "They should be going to the central hospital if you want to visit. I know you four are friends." Suga said, walking off with the fireman.

Tsukki had ran up to a familiar rooster head, demanding for him to drive him to the hospital.

"Yamaguchi's there," was the only thing he said, Kuroo and Bokuto wearing shocked expressions before nodding and complying. 

It was a 10 minute drive from the complex but the wait was longer. Kuroo waited with Tsukishima in the general hospital while Bokuto went to buy them food from the cafeteria.

"What even happened?" Tsukishima groaned, Kuroo shrugging.

"I'm not sure, Bo and I just heard the alarms go off and went down the stairwell. We figured you four went on your morning run so we didn't go to check on you," Kuroo explained, sounding a little defeated. 

It took Bokuto 5 minutes to come back with waters and breakfast sandwiches, which Tsukki thanked him for. They waited an hour before Kageyama and Hinata walked out with bandages.

"Hey, Tsukishima!" Hinata called out, walking to the trio.

"The hell happened?" He asked, trying to not yell at the two that just were in a fire.

"Well, we slept over at Yamaguchi's apartment so Hinata decided to cook breakfast. The food lit on fire so I told him to turn it off and hit the fire with a wet rag. Hinata listened but the rag wasn't wet. When the rag lit on fire, he threw it cause it was hot and it hit Yamaguchi's tea plants. Those lit on fire and spread fast so we called for Yamaguchi but the fire blocked us so we were forced to leave. We had to jump through a part of the fire so that's where the burns came from." Kageyama explained, showing the bandages on their legs.

"What happened to Yamaguchi?" Tsukki asked, standing up to go see him.

"Yamaguchi isn't here, he's in the ICU," Hinata told him, making Tsukishima's heart jump.

"ICU? Why?" 

"He breathed in a lot of smoke, and it triggered an asthma attack. He ended up passing out in the bathroom before a fireman got him and brought him out. I don't think he sustained any burns, he just needed a ventilator immediately so they sent him set up room, which happened to be in the ICU," Hinata repeated what he was told and jumped into Tsukki's seat.

"So we're going to see Freckles now?" Kuroo smugly said, leaning on his hand. 

"Yeah," was all Tsukki said before leaving.

* * *

The green haired boy was sitting up in his bed when Tsukishima arrived. The other four decided to stay behind, Kuroo making some snide remark about letting them have their alone time. 

Two long tubes connected to a device that was on Yamaguchi's face, most likely there to help him breath. He waved at Tsukki, and smiled the smile that made Tsukki's heart flutter. The blonde went over to him and sat down for a moment in silence. A slightly ashy face turned to Tsukishima, a big pair of eyes staring into his honey ones.

"I'm glad you're okay," Tsukishima said, speaking the first thing that came to mind. He immediately wished he could take it back as he felt his ears burn. He watched as Yamaguchi tried to talk but forgot about the mask. He then reached for his phone on the table and began to text Tsukki.

**Yamaguchi:** Thanks Tsukki!!  
How's Kageyama and Hinata?

Tsukki decided to text back instead of talking.

**Tsukishima:** They're fine, they only have small burns.  
  


**Yamaguchi:** That's great!!!  
so how's my apartment?

 **Tsukishima:** I think everything burned, I'm not completely sure.  
Sorry.

 **Yamaguchi:** It's okay Tsukki!!  
You're not the one that tried to commit arson in my apartment >:0

 **Tsukishima:** So do you have a plan on where to go?

 **Yamaguchi:** Not really, my parents don't live near me.  
I belong to the streets now :p

 **Tsukishima:** I mean, you could live with me.

Yamaguchi's ventilator made a weird noise as he choked on a cough, making Tsukishima jump up.

"Are you okay?" He blurted out, getting up to check on his friend. Yamaguchi held out his arms, trying to push Tsukki back while nodding his head. 

**Yamaguchi:** I'm sorry, that just shocked me.  
Are you sure? Like sure, sure? I don't want to impose on you.

 **Tsukishima:** Why would I ask if I wasn't sure?  
I have an extra room and you can replant tea plants if you'd like.

Tsukishima looked up to see Yamaguchi completely glowing with happiness, trying not to smile in the mask.

**Yamaguchi:** I'd like to then!

* * *

It had been a few months and the sun shined in on the sleeping couple. Tsukishima tried to move and escape from the arms that hung around his body in bed. Those arms belonging to Yamaguchi.

"Tadashi, I have to get up for work," Tsukki whispered in his boyfriend's ear, Kei's neck being tickled by Yamaguchi's breaths. The shorter boy hung on and tried to pull him back while groaning.

"Five more minutes Tsukki..." He mumbled, snuggling his head in Tsukki's chest. The blonde gave in and placed his arms around Yamaguchi, putting his chin on top of Tadashi's head. 

_"Fine, you win,"_ Kei thought, staying in bed for five more minutes with his needy boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is complete!! ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> Which day is everyone else looking forward to, cause I'm excited for day 5 (>ω^)


End file.
